


Duty

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Counter-Strike (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: The CT forces never stop fighting terrorists





	Duty

It's our duty

To put an end to these wacky terrorists

To protect civilians

As long their threats are still present

We'll never stop hunting them

And our battle for justice never ends


End file.
